She-Wolf
by lilcatfish
Summary: Serenity, the white wolf Alpha female, leads a relatively peaceful life with her pack. That is until she is encountered by a dark Alpha male.
1. Chapter 1

Show: Sailor Moon

Genre: Supernatural, Romance

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Serenity and Endymion

A beautiful silvery-white she-wolf named Serenity, danced happily through the dense lush vegetation, heading for her usual place of peace – a small pond in the center of the forest. Her bright blue eyes admired the sights around her, as scents assaulted her nose. Her heart pounded vigorously with her blood flowing rampantly through her veins. The forest had always offered her a comforting sense of peace.

As she drew closer to the crystal, clear cool waters of the pond, she slowed her pace, finally coming to a halt at the water's edge. Lowering her muzzle down to the icy fluid, quenching her ravenous thirst caused by her daily jaunt.

This daily outing was her time to relieve herself of the pressures of being the alpha female of her pack. All her female pack mates had found their male counterparts – all except her. As the years passed, she began to lose her hope of ever finding her life mate and becoming complete.

With a deep depressed sigh, she laid down next the water, bathing her shimmering coat in the warm spring sun. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sounds of the forest around – a light breeze blew lightly across her body, as she slowly drifted into a restful slumber.

Her serene relaxation was suddenly shattered by another presence located in her vicinity near her. Noticing the odd silence of the forest around her, Serenity opened her eyes and lifted her head to survey the area. Cautiously, she stood on all fours and glanced across the pond – her eyes landing on a wolf the color of midnight, stood. Its cobalt blue eyes locked with her cornflower ones. A growl erupted from her throat – warning the intruder to leave.

'_You do not have to fear me, fair one. I mean you no harm.'_

A husky voice spoke in her mind.

She tipped her head to the side, unsure if she had just heard the voice or not.

'_Yes, you can hear me. It's not your imagination, fair one.'_

Anger invaded her being before she retaliated against his mind invasion.

'_Get out of my head,'_

her mind roared back angrily, _'You have no business linking minds with me. Only my mate may do so!'_

'_How do you think I am able to communicate with you mentally, fair one?'_

His arrogance filled Serenity with rage. She stood her ground – narrowing her eyes – proudly like the alpha she-wolf would and delivered an ultimatum.

'_Leave this place at once, dark one. You are intruding on my clan's territory. I do not wish to fight you, but I will to protect my people,' her voice reverberated through his mind._

Visions flooded her mind followed by a silky chuckle. Her mind was assaulted with flashes of them fighting then engaged in the mate bonding ritual. Serenity breathing began to increase as her body started to respond to his mind manipulations. As she continued to stare into his eyes, another vision formed in her mind – the figure of a man. He stood about six foot three, coal-black hair that was shoulder length, skin lightly bronzed, and eyes of cobalt blue – the same eyes that were currently staring at her from across the pond. Another figure materialized. A petite woman about five foot eight, fair skinned, silvery-white hair that hung straight down her back – touching the backs of her knees, and cornflower eyes.

'_Stop!,'_

Serenity screamed mentally, _'Leave now!'_

From behind Serenity, several of her pack sisters approached – snaring warnings to the interloper. Realizing that he was outnumbered, one to many, he bowed his head with respect before he turned to leave – but not before leaving Serenity with one last remark.

'_Very well, fair one. You win,'_

He spoke with a pregnant pause, _'for now, my mate.'_

Shivers rippled through her body as his words echoed in her head. Shaking off the unnerving feelings he evoked in her, she sent one last message to him as she watched him disappear from sight.

'_Never.'_

After the intrusive wolf left, a brown she-wolf from Serenity's pack walked up next to her. She bowed her head, acknowledging Serenity's alpha status. The silvery-white she-wolf nuzzled her pack mate lovingly. They two made eye contact.

'_Serenity, are you okay?'_

'_Yes, Lita, I'm fine. Thank you for coming so quickly. All of you,'_

she replied to her Beta, as she looked at each individual wolf – in return, they lowered their muzzles and wagged their tails, showing appreciation for her acknowledgment. Slowly, one by one they all turned to leave and return home. Serenity followed her pack mates silently – her thoughts wondering about the earlier encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its' characters – these are the property of Naoko Takeuchi and all those connected with the Sailor Moon experience.

***Special thanks to a wonderful friend and beta, Loki aka theplotbunny.***

Serenity moved in a slow trot behind the rest of her pack. Still, having sensed the dark one located nearby, the visions assaulting her once again, visions that would have embarrassed her, making her human half blush. Though she had prayed that someday she would find a mate, she didn't think that it would turn out to be a complete stranger.

Lita, the beautiful brownish wolf, slowly approached the white wolf and lowered her muzzle in respect. _'My princess, what bothers you,' _she asked.

Serenity huffed softly and acknowledged her Beta by gently bumping the wolf's snout.

_'The male wolf,' _she trailed off, _'he seemed so familiar but not.' _

'_You think so? If I may be so bold, your highness, perhaps it is because the mating moon is upon us. Hormones run rampant at this time,'_

Lita responded, a slight teasing chuckle in her voice.

Serenity grunted in frustration.

'_I suppose that could explains it, a strange male comes around and I all but lay down and . . .' _the beautiful wolf growled, her statement trailing off.

'_You would do no such thing, Princess. You are the most loving, respectful, and caring Alpha female I have ever met. Even you deserve some happiness,' _Lita wholeheartedly confessed.

'_I guess you are right,'_

Serenity sighed, _'at least I didn't give in, though I thought about it.'_

Lita laughed, _'I would have, and he was handsome.' _

Serenity shook her head and both wolves took off to catch up with the pack.

The great dark wolf stood in silence, listening to the two females as they conversed. It took all his strength not to break and claim his mate. He had known the moment he saw the white alpha wolf, he'd found the perfect mate to rule by his side, raise their young, and govern their people. He also knew he'd have no hope in Hell of that happiness, if he allowed his wolf to claim her before his human counterpart.

Endymion stealth fully followed the female pack back to their home, watching in awe as Serenity transformed into a nude young woman of about twenty-two with long whitish blonde tresses flowing to mid-back. Her body was petite with an athletic build. She stood several inches shorter than Endymion did and her eyes were the shade of a cornflower.

He watched intently as his soon-to-be mate got dressed, his body hardening with lust. Endymion, feeling a little guilty for his intrusive behavior cautiously made his way back to the area surrounding the lake.

Assuming human form, the young dark haired male gathered some clothes he'd stashed nearby and dressed quickly.

"So, you saw her, huh?" a regal looking woman, slightly shorter with long black hair that poured its way to the backs of her knees asked. Her eyes shone a sapphire blue.

"Mother," Endymion spoke lovingly, "you should not be out here alone."

"I'm not, Endy, you are here," the older female version of Endymion responded.

"Mother," he growled.

"Endymion, do not growl at me. I can still tan your hide," his mother countered.

"Endymion turned a deep shade of red and glanced at the ground, "Sorry Mother, I'm just frustrated. I want so badly to claim her. I've waited so long," he lamented.

The elderly woman approached her son and gently wrapped her arms around him, "Soon, my young prince. Both you and your generals will claim your mates. You must be patient."

Endymion returned his mother's affectionate hug, and then mother and son turned as one and walked into the forest.


End file.
